Only A Nightmare
by Eternal Exodus
Summary: Sequel to Leave Me Alone: Takahiro and Sayomi were separated early in life. Takahiro lived with his mother, abusive 'father', and spoiled 'sister'. Sayomi lived with her father in Akatsuki, raised by murderers. I do not own Naruto. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Sequel to Leave Me Alone. I would like to tell a few changes:

Kurenai's child's new name is Akiko, not Takahiro.

Tenten's son's name is no longer Mamoru, but Chikao

It had been almost eighteen years since the twins were born. Their birthdays were coming up soon. Takahiro was born minutes before midnight on October 5th, but Sayomi was born after midnight on October 6th. "Takahiro!" she called out. Takahiro obediently ran to his mother. "Mom, when's Dad getting home?" he asked quickly with fearful eyes. Hinata smiled. "I'm not sure."

Hinata longed to see Sayomi, but she had only seen her once since her fourth birthday. Deidara and Hinata had kept Sayomi and Takahiro apart after Hiashi decided that Takahiro would be the heir. Sayomi was in danger of receiving the cursed seal, so Deidara took her away when she was four.

Hinata remembered the depart clearly in her mind. She could still see Sayomi's sad eyes, Deidara's sad smile, and she could still remember how badly the tears stung her eyes. She had shut off most contact from Deidara, although she longed to remain with him.

For years, Naruto, being the Rokudaime, and Sakura had tried to find a way for Hinata to leave Konoha. They were still making plans, but they had to make the perfect escape. Could she fake her death? Yes, the plan was flawless. Yet, the only problem was Hanabi. Hanabi refused to sign the contract that would make her the Head of Hyuuga.

Hinata clenched her fists and a gloved hand clutched her shoulder. "Mother?" Hinata looked into the blue-tinted eyes of her son. A smile graced her features.

"Takahiro, I have to go on a mission, understand?"

Takakiro frowned and nodded. "Yes." Hinata frowned, looking at his arm. She pulled back his sleeve and looked at the new scar on it. "What happened?" she asked.

Takahiro pulled back his arm. "Thorn bush," he muttered. Hinata gave a wary look, but nodded. She scurried off to prepare for her mission.

"Takahiro," a voice purred.

Takahiro rolled his eyes and turned to see a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. A girl with blonde hair and dazzling emerald eyes followed. The Uzumaki sisters. Ayameko, the pink-haired one, swung her arms around his neck. "You were gone on such a long mission! I missed you!" she said.

Haruka knocked her away, scowling. "Sorry. You know how she gets." She blushed as Takahiro wrapped his arms around her. "You think she'd know by now," he whispered.

"Helloooo?" Ayameko waved a hand between them and they pulled away from each other. "Forgetting someone?" she said.

"No," the other two replied with smirks on their faces.

"Hmph!" Ayameko turned around and walked away from the now laughing couple.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sayomi! Get the fuck out of bed!" a voice called.

Sayomi groaned and rolled over in bed. "Shut the hell up, Zetsu!" she yelled. She jumped to her feet, letting her tangled blue hair fall to her waist. Her blue t-shirt clung to her and her shorts revealed her pale, smooth legs. She slammed open the door, muttering curses. She walked by Itachi, who glared at her with distaste. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sayomi dismissed him with a wave. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you," she hissed.

Itachi glared until she went out of site. She smiled as she snuck up behind Zetsu. "What'd ya need?" she asked.

He turned around. "Where's Deidara?" he asked.

Sayomi gaped. "You woke me up to ask me that?" she hissed.

Deidara sauntered into the room wearing only his black pants. He yawned. "What, yeah?" he asked groggily as Zetsu glared at him.

"You let the Uchiha out of your site," the black side of him hissed.

Deidara shrugged. "Itachi's kid isn't my problem, yeah." He shot a glance at Sayomi and gave a slight nod. "Sleep well?" he asked, sitting down.

Sayomi groaned and slumped against the wall. "No," she hissed, her lavender eyes flashing with rage.

Itachi appeared at the doorway to the room and took a seat next to Deidara. Deidara leaned over to Itachi. "Where'd Sayomi get that cut on her neck?" he hissed.

Itachi shrugged. "Ask her," he whispered back.

"Sayomi, come over here," Deidara commanded, glaring. Sayomi's anger melted and was replaced with fear. She sauntered over to him. His fingers traced the mark. "Where did you get this, yeah?"

Sayomi grabbed his hand. "Nothing to be worried about, Dad."

Deidara turned his attention to the door as it opened. "Fuyu, where've you been?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Out for a walk," Fuyu replied. His short brown hair was ruffled and his Sharingan eyes darted around the room. His gaze settled on Sayomi, who glared at him with eyes full of hate. "Sayomi, we have a mission."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takahiro winced as he heard the door slam open. He looked over to see his 'sister' smirking at him at the doorway. Her name was Akina. She had the white eyes of a Hyuuga and black hair. Her mother wasn't Hinata, but she was Kouhei's daughter. "Daddy's mad at you," she said.

"What did you tell him?" Takahiro growled.

"Remember when you went out with a few friends and didn't let me come along? Then you called me a bitch…"

Takahiro bit his lip. "You spoiled bitch," he hissed.

"TAKAHIRO!" Kouhei roared.

A glass flew at Takahiro and hit his neck. He gasped as pain seared through his body. He let out cries of pain as he felt repeated sharp kicks in his side. He heard Kouhei's insults and curses and felt the repeated blows. His body grew numb as Kouhei hit him anywhere except his face so that Hinata wouldn't see. "You." Kick. "Son." Slice. "Of." Punch. "A." Crimson leaked out of Takahiro's lips. "Bitch." The blows stopped and he looked at a giggling Akina.

Kouhei's drunken shouts faded until he was out of sight. Akina kneeled next to Takahiro. "Be a good boy, ok?" she whispered. She stroked his hair and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayomi looked down at the body. Blood covered her form in smears. Not a drop of the blood was hers, and she was fine with that. She felt numb when she killed. The first time had been different. The first time, she had been very afraid.

FLASHBACK

_Sayomi stared at her bloody hands. The blood wasn't hers, and it scared her. She sobbed over the body of a child that she had attacked and felt a hand clasp her shoulder. "Toughen up. Stop crying and face it. These things happen."_

_Sayomi turned to look at her father and backed away from him. "Are you telling me…" she began, her eyes welling up with tears. "Are you telling me that you feel nothing when you kill someone so innocent?" she whispered._

_Deidara stared at her and sighed. "Get over it. You didn't even kill the kid, damnit." He threw a kunai swiftly at the kid's chest. The kid made a raspy, gurgling noise as blood poured out of his mouth. He grew tense, then limp. Sayomi watched the life fade from his eyes and looked up at her father._

_"Why?" she asked. _

Deidara gripped her shoulders. "Because that's our mission," he hissed. He turned from her and she followed, but the child's face would haunt her for a long time.

FLASHBACK

Sayomi felt almost joyful as she watched her victims die. Her father disapproved of her methods, for he seemed to kill in a single explosion. But Sayomi loved to see her victims' fear and pain. She tortured them to death. Always.

Fuyu appeared in front of her. A kunai was stuck in his shoulder. "Let's go." He reached up to pull the kunai out, but Sayomi slapped his hand away. She gripped the kunai and pulled out quickly. She eyed the blood on it and brought it to her mouth. She licked the blood and smiled at the metallic taste.

Fuyu rolled his eyes and snatched the kunai. "You must be having fun, but we have to go back."

A/N-I hate how this turned out. Oh well.


	2. Night Talk

A/N- Sorry for the delay.

Sayomi lie on her bed, sweat beading her forehead as she thrashed around from some twisted nightmare of her victims. Suddenly, her nightmares ceased and a memory flooded back to her.

FLASHBACK

_A young Sayomi sat in a field, staring up at the rain clouds above. A boy with brown hair stood next to her, his white eyes scanning the area. Rain started to fall and Sayomi looked to the boy. "Nii-san, why do clouds cry?" _

_The boy was silent for a moment. "Usually when someone has lost someone close to them." _

_Sayomi sighed and looked at her bruised arms. She never called Kouhei her father. He didn't deserve the title. A thought struck her. "Chikao, will the clouds cry if Kouhei dies?"_

_The boy chuckled. "No, Sayomi. The sun will shine. You and Takahiro won't hurt anymore." The older boy picked her up bridal-style. "We should get you home."_

_She nodded. "Will the clouds cry if I die?" she whispered._

_Chikao smiled. "Sayomi, you love the stars, don't you?"_

_Her eyes brightened. "I love them! They're so beautiful!" she squealed. She grinned up at her cousin._

_Chikao looked up and continued walking. "If you die, not only will the clouds cry, but the stars will fall." _

FLASHBACK

Sayomi sat up, sweat causing her clothes to stick to her skin. She held her head in pain, angry that she had allowed herself to remember. Her memories were not supposed to be accessed after she agreed to wipe away any memory she had before she was 4 ½. She tried to push the memory away, but it wouldn't go away. The gentle patter of rain was heard throughout the area. She looked out of the only window in her room to look up at the night sky. 'The sky's crying…but why?' she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takahiro sat on his bed, his knees against his chest. He stared out at the starry sky. He looked down at a picture on his dresser. It was of his mother, a girl, and him. He stared at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why aren't you here?" he asked, but not expecting an answer. He heard footsteps and hid the picture under his pillow. He lied down, pulling bed sheets over him.

The steps grew closer. He kept his eyes closed, but relaxed. He evened out his breathing as his mother sat on the bed. She leaned down to kiss his forehead. She stroked his messy blonde hair and sighed. "You look so much like him," she whispered. She stood up and left, leaving Takahiro to his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Get up," a voice gruffly said. Sayomi's eyes opened and immediately switched to the window. "It's still dark, Dad." Deidara grabbed one side off the mattress and pulled it up so that she'd fall on the floor.

She hissed in pain as she fell on the floor. She looked up as Deidara let her mattress fall back on the bed frame. She stood up. "Ok, ok. What's up?"

"I have a new mission. It's a solo one, so I was just telling you to look after the others, yeah. You remember how to stop Itachi from using the Sharingan on his son, right?"

Sayomi snickered and nodded. "Got it. Now excuse me while I go back to sleep." She yawned and dropped back on the mattress.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sky was dark overhead. Dark rain clouds hid the moon and stars. Rain pelted Hinata, soaking her with icy droplets. She shivered as she stared at her next target.

Hinata struck the log. The log shattered into millions of splinters and she smiled in satisfaction. She sighed and turned to the next training log post. She got in a fighting stance and pressed one hand on the log, channeling chakra through it. The log shattered and she panted. She looked at the tons of wood chunks and splinters that littered the area. She sighed and yawned.

Someone pulled her toward them, wrapping their arms around her. She gasped and struggled to get free from their grasp. "Calm down, yeah." Hinata froze and relaxed.

"Don't sneak up on me," she said, pulling away. She saw him grin and she scowled.

"Maybe you should listen closely to your surroundings," he said. Hinata studied his appearance and smirked.

"Is that a gray hair?" she asked teasingly.

He glared. "We can't seriously be that old."

Hinata laughed. "Deidara, how old was I when Sayomi was born?"

Deidara was silent. "How old is Sayomi now?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow. Deidara averted his gaze.

"Her birthday's today, right?" he asked.

"I think you should know that," she said, frowning. She sat down on the grass and stared up at the sky. "Don't you think Sayomi should come to Konoha for a while? She hasn't been there since she was four."

"No. It's too late for that. Hinata. She can't return to Konoha now. You should know why."

Hinata blinked. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

Deidara gaped. "She's being watched like a hawk! Anyways, that's not the-"

"She's not being watched right now. Who's that partner of hers? Uchiha Fuyu, was it?" Hinata asked, smirking.

"She tried to kill him the other day. Like I was saying, she can't return. She's in Akatsuki. You can't just decide to return home. You'll get tracked down and killed. That's what happened to the guy after Tobi. He got depressed and wanted to return home. He got halfway there before Zetsu killed him."

Hinata cringed at the mention of the cannibal. "This didn't turn out so well, huh?" she asked.

Deidara chuckled. Silence followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayomi bit her lip in frustration. 'Of course it rains on my birthday,' she thought bitterly, staring outside. She sat at the kitchen table with Fuyu across from her, both listening to the harsh rain outside.

"Sayomi, did you hear me?"

Sayomi looked at Fuyu, her lavender eyes bored. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird all day," he acknowledged.

Sayomi sweetly smiled, causing Fuyu to shudder. "I just happen to actually be wondering about our next mission."

Fuyu raised a brow. "You're never excited about missions, unless they fit your style," he muttered.

Sayomi turned away. "Maybe I wanted to actually look forward to something," she hissed.

"Seriously, Sayomi. Just tell me."

Sayomi laughed harshly. "You? Why should I tell you anything? My own father barely knows me," she growled. She leaned over the table, looking into his crimson eyes.

"Maybe because I need to know what's distracting you before we're sent on another mission."

"You're nothing more than a comrade. We share no bond. We share only a knowledge of battle skills and missions." She stood up and glared at him. "Remember that. That was the first thing we learned. We can respect the other's skill, but friendship or more results in death. Remember what happened to my subordinate? He decided to be stubborn about a crush on me. It was a pleasure to kill him, don't deny it." She smiled and started to walk away.

She was shoved into the kitchen wall, crimson eyes glaring at her. "I'd kill you if I didn't know the penalty for killing another member." She felt a sharp pain in her right arm and smiled. "Do you really want to know what's bothering me so badly?" she asked, her eyes glinting.

Fuyu let go of her and she laughed. "It's actually my birthday. Happy now?" She slipped through the doorway and hurried off down the hall.


	3. Shinobi Don't Cry

Sayomi looked outside. The rain was pelting the ground. The sky was almost black even though it was noon. She hadn't liked her birthday since she was ten, when her father started to train her. The training had been harsh and she had never seen her father so angry. She had been frightened of his expression. She could even remember his harsh words when silver tears leaked out of her eyes. _Shinobi don't cry._

FLASHBACK

_Sayomi frowned at her father's expression. He seemed to always smile around her. Now, he looked sad. "Sayomi, you're ten now. You've been training for years, but it's time you learned how to use at least one bloodline." _

_She didn't bother to ask about the other bloodline. She had asked once only to be ignored. "From now on, you'll train with Itachi and me as well as Fuyu. Be prepared for the worst." His words couldn't prepare her for the training that took place later that day. _

_Deidara's fist connected with her jaw and she fell back, blood leaking from her mouth. Somewhere off in the distance, she heard Fuyu's scream. She looked up at Deidara's angry face. Salty tears ran down her face. "Get up," her father said gruffly. _

_Sayomi stood up and looked at Deidara. She shuddered from the pain that ran through her worn body. Deidara roughly grabbed her jaw and she gasped in pain. She saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes as she winced. "Shinobi don't cry," he said. _

FLASHBACK

Sayomi hadn't cried since. Not even when Itachi had used the Mangekyo Sharingan on her. She hadn't cared when she was stabbed repeatedly. She had been numb from the week of training.

She shook her head. She didn't like remembering. "Fuyu!" she yelled. "We haven't trained in days!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takahiro hit the wall with a loud crack. He wiped blood of his chin and glared at Kouhei. 'Don't hit him back. Don't hit him back,' he mentally repeated to himself. He couldn't even imagine what his mother would do if she learned about this. She would only have more stress.

He watched Kouhei walk away and glared. He stood up and sauntered into the kitchen, not daring to wince. He spotted Neji and smiled. "Neji, where's Chikao?" he asked. Neji looked up at him and sighed. "He left on a mission," he said.

Takahiro frowned. "Tenten?" he asked.

"She's at Yamanaka flower shop with your mother, Hana, and Sakura," Neji replied.

"Ok…" he said, moving.

"Takahiro, Tenten and your mother had a good idea. You don't seem to get along with Chikao. She thought that it would be a good bonding experience for you two to actually go on a mission together."

Takahiro froze. "No way. I won't go."

Neji sighed. "Do you think that Chikao wants to? Tenten had to beg for him to go. Anyways, you could bring your old genin team. Chikao's bringing his."

Takahiro bit back a curse. "What kind of mission?" he asked.

Neji sat down in a chair. "It's a mission to Suna. Tenten asked him about a mission for six people. The amount is just to ensure the safety of the Hokage's wife." His eyes narrowed. "Suna has need of her medical abilities. They have a sample of a new poison from a Kumo missing-nin. Since she save the Kazekage's brother before, they thought she'd be perfect for finding the antidote."

Takahiro glared and sat down. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Damnit."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayomi muttered a curse as she grabbed the pack with clay in it and tied it around her waist. She wore black pants and a mesh shirt with a short-sleeved, plain black shirt over it. She had tied her blue hair into a low ponytail and let it fall to her waist. She looked at a backpack that held her kunai holster and a few scrolls that held an assortment of weapons. She packed a few outfits in it and pulled it onto her back.

The rain had stopped, but she didn't have time to relax. "Fuyu, are you ready?" she called as she walked out of her room. Fuyu was waiting by the front door, a frown on his face. "When we get to the village, smile. You should be glad we don't have to wear those damned cloaks in Suna."

She snatched a picture out of his hand and studied it. "Two objectives. Get the traitor and find the poison samples." She shoved the photo toward him and he quickly grabbed it. "Dispose of it," she hissed.

Red chakra came up and made the photo burst into flames. Fuyu let the ashes fall and they left the area, heading to Suna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takahiro looked at the team. His genin team, Uzumaki Haruka and Nara Etsumi. The two girls were chatting about the mission, wondering what to do in Suna when Sakura didn't need them. His eyes shifted to Chikao's team. Hatake Yaso and Uzumaki Ayameko. He glared at them.

Etsumi put her large iron fan on the ground and yawned. "Where is she?" she asked, her blue eyes scanning the area. She ran a hand through her shoulder-length black hair and looked quizzically at Takahiro.

Yaso's crimson eyes scanned the area as well, meeting Etsumi's eyes. She blushed and looked away. Yaso didn't wear a mask like his father and had only inherited his father's facial structure and silver hair. He didn't have the Sharingan, but specialized in Genjutsu like his mother.

Sakura hurried over to them. "Sorry I'm late," she said, giving a sheepish smile. Takahiro glared. "Let's go," he said angrily.

He had argued with Chikao over the way they would go. They had finally settled on Sakura being in the middle of four ninja. Yaso would be in front and Etsumi would be in the back. Ayameko and Haruka would be on either side of Sakura. Chikao would be farther ahead to scout the area while Takahiro would be in the very back to watch out for anyone behind them.

"Byakugan." They both activated their bloodline and Chikao went on with the five others following. Takahiro took up the rear and focused on the area behind him as well as where he was going. He could focus on the entire area, but it was easier to focus on one direction at a time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayomi looked around the hotel room and sat on the bed. She untied her hair and stood up. She traced the new scar on her neck. "They asked about this wound a few days ago, Fuyu," she hissed.

Fuyu turned to look at her. "I told you that the ANBU weren't worth it. Leader would be furious," he growled.

Sayomi sauntered to the bathroom and turned to Fuyu. "Get something to eat. I'm starving." She closed the door and Fuyu left the room.

She turned on the shower water and waited for it to heat up before stripping off her clothes. She moved into the showers, sighing as the hot needles rained down on her skin.

After her shower, She grabbed a hotel towel and wrapped it around her body. She dried her hair, which was a difficult task considering how long it was. She opened the door and looked at the room, glaring when her eyes met crimson.

Fuyu sat on the bed, holding a small box. He rolled his eyes. "You should've been out by now," he said, putting the box on the bed. Her backpack was on the pillow next to him and she moved toward it. She leaned over him and grabbed it.

"Good thing it was only you, then," she muttered. She lifted the backpack and pulled back, smirking at the blush on Fuyu's face. "How cute," she said teasingly. He shot an icy glare at her as she retreated to the bathroom. She pulled on her clothes and grabbed her brush. She moved out of the bathroom and toward the bed. She sat on the edge of it and started to brush her long hair as Fuyu ate dango from the box.

An hour passed before she was finished with her hair. She pulled her knees to her chest and her lavender eyes shifted to Fuyu. She grabbed the box and ate the rest of the dango. Silence followed until Sayomi thought of a question.

"When do you plan to activate the Mangeyo Sharingan? You already have a target, correct?"

Fuyu glared. "You try killing your best friend," he hissed.

Sayomi laughed. "I don't have one," she said, lying down and moving away from Fuyu. She faced the wall and frowned. "I gave up on friendship, Fuyu." She looked out at the night sky and focused on the moon.

She heard his breathing steady and she sighed. She grabbed her backpack and lifted it up. She threw it to the side and looked at the place where it had been. Her eyes widened.

A silver necklace resided in the spot on top of a piece of paper. A crescent moon made from a ruby was on the chain. She lifted it up and looked over to Fuyu. Her stomach felt like she had swallowed tons of live butterflies. She got up and put the necklace on her backpack. She returned to bed. She took a look at the paper. _Happy Birthday._

Anger suddenly seared through her mind. Shinobi can't cry. Shinobi can't love. She looked at Fuyu. 'Hate him. Remember your father's words,' she told herself. She nodded and turned away from him. 'I do hate him,' she thought. She knew she was lying.

A/N-I will try to update once a week. I have a lot of chapters written, but I'm trying to make sure I have a chapter for every week. I think I got a good head start. Sorry for the wait!


	4. A Good Person?

Sayomi jumped through the trees, muttering curses. The silver chain around her neck glinted in the sun. "We should be nearing the border, which means we'll be going through the desert," she said. Fuyu gave a slight nod.

Sayomi stared ahead and noticed the rising heat of the area. "Damn it. I hate this place," she snarled. "When we come in sight of the village, we blend in as Suna shinobi. I hope you know the correct jutsu," she said.

Fuyu scowled. "I made _one_ mistake on my first try. You won't let me forget it, will you?" he snarled.

Sayomi gave a slight smile. "Of course not. If you forgot, you wouldn't try so hard." She looked to the ring on her gloved hand. "Now, if only we didn't have to wear these," she hissed.

Fuyu glanced at her. "Stop complaining," he said gruffly. She shot a glare at him. The air was growing dryer. Sand was around the forest floor and the vegetation started to become scarce.

Sayomi landed on the sandy ground and stared ahead. "Now we're in the desert. Prepare for a long journey." She moved ahead, Fuyu following her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayomi's eyes darted around the village. She licked her wind-chapped lips and sighed. "Fuyu, I already hate this place," she hissed.

Fuyu nodded. "I can see why. Now, shall we split up? The hospital is in the east. The traitor is in the west." He put on a smile as two girls walked by. They giggled and whispered to each other before stepping up to them. Obviously, they hadn't noticed Sayomi's burning glare.

"Hi. I'm Azusa Akari. This is my friend, Chitose Choko," Akari said. The girl named Choko smiled.

Fuyu opened his mouth to speak. Sayomi clutched his hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

Akari frowned. "Are you new here?" she asked.

Fuyu nodded. "We're just visiting relatives," he lied.

Sayomi pulled his hand. "Come on, they're waiting for us. We're already late," she said.

Fuyu nodded. He smiled at the girls. "Seeya around." He winked and walked beside Sayomi, leaving the blushing and smiling girls behind. Sayomi pulled him into an alley and glared.

"Don't make any friends, Fuyu. Remember what happened to your last 'friend'."

Fuyu frowned. "You didn't have to kill her. She was really a nice girl. She even wanted to come with us. She could've been a subordinate."

Sayomi frowned. "No. You can't have any more female subordinates." She poked him in the chest. "Once you break their hearts, they are no longer loyal."

"I wouldn't say that," he replied. "I'll be watching you." He turned to the streets and disappeared from the alley. Sayomi groaned and kicked at the sand. She exited the alley and turned to look at the west side of Suna. "Looks like I'm stuck with the traitor."

Her head whipped around to the alley she had walked from as she heard a scream. She looked at the now deserted streets and groaned. She turned to the alley and moved to it. A boy in the alley screamed. An older man stood over his sobbing form, a weapon in his hand. "Go away!" the boy yelled. His black eyes filled with fear. Sayomi normally would enjoy the situation. But, now she felt pain in remembering when Itachi would beat her bloody and Deidara would just watch.

The man raised the weapon and Sayomi studied it. Her lavender eyes glinted. She gently set down her backpack as a chain was held out. It flew back and Sayomi held her hand out and grabbed it. She wrapped the end around her hand and pulled. The man fell to the ground and lost his grip on the chain.

Sayomi pulled the chain to her. She looked at her bleeding hand and noticed the razor-sharp spikes that ran along the cold metal. "Nice. Mind if I have it?" She didn't wait for an answer and lashed out at the man, who had tried to stand up. The chain curled around the man and he howled in pain. Sayomi pulled back and the man fell, blood drenching his shirt. She pulled the chain back and held it, wary of the spikes.

Sayomi stepped over the fallen body and kneeled in front of the boy. "Now why would that man attack someone like you?" she asked.

The boy looked at her fearfully. "He's n-not f-from our village. He s-says m-my mother t-tried to kill h-him," he whispered. Sayomi moved over and picked up her backpack. She stuffed the chain in it and walked back over to the boy.

Sayomi picked up the boy. "Tell me where to go." She kept her backpack on her right arm, shifting most of the boy's weight to her left arm.

The boy pointed to a tall tower with the kanji for "Wind" on it. Sayomi cursed mentally. The Kazekage tower wasn't a personal favorite of hers. "Your mom lives there?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "My uncle does," he said.

"Kid, what's your name?" she asked.

"Nara Shikahiro," he said. Sayomi furrowed her brows. The name wasn't familiar. "Ok, we better hurry." 'He's losing too much blood.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Etsumi sighed. "We're almost there." The teams traveled over the sand. Chikao and Takahiro had moved to the main team since they were in an open space. "What's the Kazekage like, Etsumi?" Yaso asked.

"Uncle Gaara's strict when it comes to missions. Otherwise, he's great. By the way, he may treat you differently."

"Care to explain why?" He glanced at Haruka and Takahiro. Haruka giggled and Takahiro smirked.

"No reason."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shikahiro!"

A blonde woman ran over and wrapped her arms around the bloody boy. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"A man tried to hurt me, Mom. This woman saved me." He turned and looked at Sayomi. Her lavender eyes shone with impatience.

The woman stood up. "My name is Nara Temari. Thank you so much. May I ask who you are?"

"Sayomi," she replied.

Temari smiled. "Do you live in this village? I don't think I've seen you around."

"No. I'm just passing through."

"Why don't you stay the night? We have plenty of room," Temari stated. Sayomi paled.

"That would be nice, but I better get going," she said. She heard a chuckle and turned around. _Oh shit_.

"If I heard right, you saved my nephew. I insist you stay here," the man said. Sayomi shivered at his voice. Sabaku no Gaara.

FLASHBACK

_Sayomi ran her smooth, pale fingers over the black stitches in Deidara's arm. "When did that happen?" she asked, cocking her head._

_Deidara put a rough hand over hers. "One day I'm sure you'll go to Suna. I'll warn you to be wary of Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage. He's tougher than he looks, yeah." _

_Sayomi furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She moved her hand and looked at her arms. "Will he rip off my arms?" she asked, eyes widening._

_Deidara laughed. "If you give him a reason to, yeah."_

_Sayomi hugged her arms to her chest. "No! I like my arms!" she said, shaking her head. Deidara sighed and grabbed her hands. "Sayomi, if someone ever tries to do anything to your arms, I promise they'll pay, yeah."_

_Sayomi smiled. "Thanks." _

FLASHBACK

Sayomi forced a smile. "I guess that would be ok. Thank you." The Kazekage nodded and turned to Temari.

Temari grinned and grabbed Sayomi's hand. Sayomi looked back in time to see Gaara picking up his nephew and putting him in the arms of a medic-nin.

"Here's your room!" Temari chirped, opening the door. A large bed with cream-colored satin sheets and a cream comforter was against one wall. A door leading to what Sayomi guessed was a bathroom was on the right wall. A large wooden dresser was a few feet away from the bed on the left side. The floor was covered in cream-colored carpeting. A vanity was to the right of the bed. It was painted a cream color and had several drawers. A desk was in front of a large glass wall that overlooked a vast area of Sunagakure. An alarm clock was on it. It currently read 7:39. Large white curtains were pulled to either side of the wall.

Sayomi glanced around the room, slightly surprised at how beautiful it was. She thanked Temari and watched as she walked off. She closed the door and locked it. She dropped her bag on the floor and took out the chain. She studied it quickly and focused her chakra in it.

The crackling blue lightning chakra flowed over it. Sayomi smiled. "I think this mission isn't so bad," she whispered to herself.

She lied down on the bed and yawned. She soon fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sayomi woke to a knock. She stood up and moved over to the door. She opened it and saw Shikahiro standing there. She turned her head to the clock. "Kid, it's midnight. What do you want?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "I wanted to say thanks. I never got to. Mom doesn't know I'm awake, but I can't sleep. I know you kept that chain. Can I see it?" Sayomi hesitated, but nodded.

She pulled out the chain and laid it out over the bed. The boy stared at the sharp spikes. "Are you a ninja?" he asked.

Sayomi paused. "Yes," she said.

"What village are you from?" he asked, cocking his head. Sayomi muttered an inaudible curse.

"It's not important." She looked at her gloved hands. Bandages had been wrapped one of them from her earlier encounter. She had placed the gloves over them for extra precaution. "Try not to get yourself in anymore trouble."

"Where's your family?" he asked.

Sayomi looked at him. "What?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You know. Where are your mom and dad? Siblings?" he asked, his eyes gazing at her innocently.

Sayomi closed her eyes. "I don't know where my mom is. I honestly don't care where my dad is. We don't have a great relationship." She sat down on her bed. To her displeasure, Shikahiro sat next to her.

"That's not good. Aren't fathers supposed to love you?" he asked.

Sayomi blinked. "Kid, listen up. I'm not the best person to be around. I've done things that you couldn't even imagine. Crimes that could make people suicidal. Understand?" she snapped.

The boy frowned and stood up. He moved over to the door and opened it. He turned to Sayomi, smiling. "I know you're a good person. One day you'll realize it too. You can't be bad. After all, you saved me."

Sayomi frowned as he closed the door. "Stupid kid," she muttered, sitting down on the bed.

"How touching," a voice whispered.

Sayomi sat up and turned around. "What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed, staring at Fuyu.

"Came to see that you weren't captured. Apparently, you took down the traitor already."

Sayomi blinked. "I didn't know that was him. He looked so different."

Fuyu looked at the chain. "Keeping that?" he asked

Sayomi grabbed it. "It could come in handy. It's meant for my type of chakra, anyways."

Fuyu pulled it away from her and focused his chakra in it. He let it go as blue chakra surrounded his hand and shocked him. "I can see why," he said. He shuddered at the after effects of the electricity. Sayomi grabbed the chain and stuffed it back in her backpack.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm leaving tomorrow. Where are you staying?"

Fuyu lied down on the bed, kicking his shoes off. He put his palms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll just stay here. It's not like they can open the door with the locks on it."

Sayomi shuddered. "Fine." She turned to Fuyu and moved over to him. She placed a finger on his neck and he yelped in pain.

"Stay off my bed," she hissed, throwing a pillow with a cream-colored satin covering at him. He caught it and stared at her. "You could've killed me. Lightning chakra's dangerous."

Sayomi laughed. "It takes a lot more than that to kill someone. I feel sorry for Itachi. He has such a moronic son."

Fuyu chuckled. "Are you saying you didn't feel the static between us?" He dodged the pillow thrown at him.

"Spare me," Sayomi hissed, moving over to where her head was on the pillow.


	5. Discontinued

I don't particularly like this story that much. I wrote many chapters, but I just don't like them at all.

Due to my lack of muse and dedication to this story, I have decided to discontinue Only A Nightmare. I'm sorry to people who really liked the story.

Now's the point where I start saying a few things that helped me make my decision. First of all, I've been working on a book that eats up my muse like there's no tomorrow and I am extremely dedicated to it. Secondly, I've had a lot of work to do with school and keeping in touch with friends. Last of all, my heart really isn't in this story at all. I try to avoid writing it, and when I want to, my mind blanks out.

This is the second story I've had to discontinue, but I've decided that I don't really like writing fan fictions as much as I love writing tales that I make up by myself. I can't get the personalities of the characters down, and I don't like using someone else's characters to make up a plot that is all mine. I have no attachment to the work when I have to put a disclaimer on it.

Thanks for being patient, and I'm sorry it took me so long to make this decision. I will still read fan fictions, but my writing will be solely my characters and ideas.

Sincerely,

Eternal Exodus.


End file.
